Noticed aka Ketahuan
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Indonesian song-fic. Based from 'Ketahuan' by Matta-Band. Blackarachnia is dating with Starscream, Blitzwing, Skywarp, Thundercrakcer, Sunstorm, and Megatron!


**Noticed aka Ketahuan  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**The love story of Blackarachnia when she is having love with Blitzwing, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sunstorm and Megatron. Whatever, Enjoy!**

Blackarachnia is walking into the Decepticon base for the first time. She hope they're not very vicious as she see them before. Then, Blitzwing is noticing after her and he walking closer to her.  
"Vho told you to valk to thiz baze? You need to get lost four minutez from now!" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Hey! Hey, Blitzwing! I want to meet you, don't you?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"You vant to meet me? Really? Maybe I vanna to get you.." said him, random.  
"Yeah, yeah.."  
Both of us are walking into one corner of that base, looking after everything.  
"Blitzwing, I wanna to ask you, does Megatron is here?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Vhy do you talk like that?" asked him, hothead.  
"Be cool, Blitzwing. I'm scared of him, he is very fierce, like me!'  
"But I think you're not like him,"  
"If I'm become cold.."  
"Oh.."  
Then, Blitzwing is kissing her on her cheek. She blushes for a while.  
"Blitzwing, can I go to get after my bag for a while?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Okay, you can go," said Blitzwing, icy.  
Then, she getting after him.

And then, Starscream is after them.  
"Hey, girl. Would I get after you?" asked Starscream.  
"Okay, if you want it.. I can't this time," replied Blackarachnia, then she running away from him to Blitzwing.  
"Hey, vhy are you afraid?" asked Blitzwing, icy.  
"I'm scared of him, Blitzwing. He is Megatron second-in-command, right?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Be calm, girl! He'z allright," said him, random.  
"Oh, mean, Blitzwing! How dare you depend with this Decepticon," sighed Starscream.  
"Friendz, don't zaying like that," said Blitzwing, icy.  
"So, Starscream is your friend?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Yeah, he is my friend, and your friend too,"  
And then....  
"Who is she?" asked Skywarp.  
"She's a Decepticon, fool!" said Thundercracker.  
"She's so pretty," said Sunstorm.  
"She's Blackarachnia, a new Decepticon here," said Starscream.  
"And vhat the freaky 'itchy-bitchy zpider here!" said Blitzwing, random.  
"Okay, I know that you want to meet me, but... can you not to be near with me!!" scolded Blackarachnia.

"And what's going out here?" asked Megatron suddenly.  
All the Decepticons are lefting the scene, following with Blackarachnia.

* * *

At the next day,  
Blackarachnia is going to the base to meet after these cons.  
"Hi, 'itchy-bitchy zpider !" said Blitzwing.  
"Hi to you, Blitzy," said Blackarachnia.  
"Hey! Hey!, I vanna to zay that I love you, can you zay that you love me?"  
"Yeah.... I love you.."  
Then, Blitzwing is become in random mode, singing of his favourite song, like this.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dari awal aku tak pernah,  
percaya kata-kata mu  
Karena ku hanya melihat,  
semua dari paras mu  
Terakhir kau bilang pada ku,  
kau tak 'kan pernah selingkuh  
Tetapi ternyata diri mu,  
bermain dibelakang ku  
Saat ku melihat mu,  
kau sedang bermesraan dengan seorang,  
yang ku kenal_

(Translated in English)  
_From earlier I'm never,  
believe of your words  
__Because I'm just looking  
everything from your complexion,  
At the last time, you've say to me  
you never be unfaithful  
Apparently the real of yourself  
cheating me from behind  
When I was looking after you,  
You are closer with someone  
That I know_

"Okay, okay, Blitzwing. I love that song. And you want to know more about that song?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I vanna it!" said Blitzwing.  
"If you want to know, that song sounds freaky on me, it not probably based from me, right?  
"Oh..I know that! I'm vant freaking out!"  
"And that song is about one guy who he is upset when he see his girlfriend is going out with another guy which he is his bestfriend,"  
"Ohh.."  
"Blitzwing, who is your bestfriend?"  
"Ztarzcream,"  
"Starscream? That second-in-command is your friend?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Err..Blitzwing, can I want to tell you something?"  
"Zay it, Blackarachnia. I vanna it!"  
"I have one task that I need to attend. Can I go first?"  
"Zure!"  
Then, she kissing him softly then

she walking from him to meet Starscream.  
"Hey, Blackarachnia. Now, you're come to see me, right?" said Starscream.  
"Yeah, I want to see you. And..have you keep something from me?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're love me, do you?"  
"Emm.. yeah…"  
"So, what do you want to say?"  
"I love you, don't you?"  
"You're right, Starscream.."  
And then, Starscream is kissing her, that makes her very shy of him.  
"Are you feel want to kill me?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Pathetic Decepticons! I'm never to kill the pretty bot like you," said Starscream.  
"Really?"  
"Hey, are you pretend to not know?"  
"Starscream, can I lefting you for a while?"  
"For what? You want to meet Megatron?"  
"Hey, if Megatron is here, he'll kill us, do you?"  
"What? Megatron is here?"  
"That's because you're pretend to be afraid of him ,right?,"  
"But not for you.."  
That scene makes Starscream wants to touch her, maybe he is very likes her.  
"I feel something from you,.."  
"What?"  
Then, Starscream is lefting the scene. Blackarachnia is alone there. Then....

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh oh, kamu ketahuan,  
pacaran lagi,  
dengan dirinya,  
teman baik ku  
Oh oh, kamu ketahuan,  
pacaran lagi,  
dengan dirinya,  
teman baik ku_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh,oh, you've been noticed,  
you got a pairing,  
with the guy like him,  
he is my best friend.  
Oh,oh, you've been noticed,  
you got a pairing,  
with the guy like him,  
he is my best friend._

Skywarp, is there.  
"I want to tell you..." said Skywarp.  
"Hey, Starscream clones!, don't accuse me promiscuosly. You don't know the truth is," said Blackarachnia.  
"But I feel it from your heart. I think you have another guy that loves you and.."  
"Yeah, don't be too quiet, cons!"  
"But you're looking kind.."  
"Oh... what the lucky are you..." said Blackarachnia, then she is hugging Skywarp, that makes him shocked.  
"I hope you not surprised if..." said Skywarp.  
"Surprise?" Blackarachnia shocked.  
Skywarp is lefting the scene, then

Thundercraker is coming there, tapping her shoulder from behind.  
"And what more of you?" Blackarachnia shocked once again.  
"You say what? I haven't hear it befor,e but it seems you're hiding of something from me," said Thundercraker.  
"And you want to know what does it mean?  
"Yeah, I know it!"  
Then, Blackarachnia is giving him a kiss, then they're fall in one hug before Blackarachnia lefting the scene, gasped.

After that, Sunstorm is rushing over her.  
"What the pretty con are you, Blackarachnia," said Sunstorm.  
"And I'm not too pretty as you said," said Blackarachnia.  
"Don't saying like that, I know it,"  
"You mean?"  
"I say, there is no bot that really pretty like you,"  
Blackarachnia is kissing him and stroking his cheek siftly. "Thanks a lot of that, Sunstorm,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Saat ku melihat mu,  
kau sedang bermesraan dengan seorang,  
yang ku kenal_

(Translated in English)  
_When I was looking after you,  
You are closer with someone  
That I know_

Then, Blackarachnia is walking toward somebot. Megatron is waiting for her.  
"Why are you so late?" asked Megatron.  
"Sorry, my lord. But I have some task to solve before you," said Blackarachnia.  
"But you can't solve another task as you haven't to..."  
Megatron is wake up and grabbing her. That makes her shocked. She is screaming of his name but that makes him keep hugging her.  
"Keep saying my name, and I'll be gentle with you, girl..." whispered him.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Blitzwing are trying of Cybertronian hidden camera. They're shocked of some pictures that captured in it.  
"Can you recognised what does it mean?" asked Starscream.  
"Maybe zomeone had betrayed uz!" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"We need to find it,"

Then, the seeker's clones are rushing there.  
"Why are you looking too fussy out here?" scolded the seeker.  
"Actually, we forgot of something," said Skywarp.  
"But we can do it well," said Thundercracker.  
"But it sounds nice, and cute," said Sunstorm.  
"What do you mean?" asked the seeker.  
"I meet with one angel and she comforted me and...."  
"You zay vhat?" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Calm down, Blitzwing," said Skywarp.  
"I don't care! I vant to meet it!"

And then, they're rushing toward Megatron's room and.....

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh oh, kamu ketahuan,  
pacaran lagi,  
dengan dirinya,  
teman baik ku  
Oh oh, kamu ketahuan,  
pacaran lagi,  
dengan dirinya,  
teman baik ku  
Tapi tak mengapa,  
aku tak heran,  
kar'na diri mu,  
cinta sesaat ku_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh,oh, you've been noticed,  
you got a pairing,  
with the guy like him,  
he is my best friend.  
Oh,oh, you've been noticed,  
you got a pairing,  
with the guy like him,  
he is my best friend.  
But it is okay,  
I don't mind of that,  
Because you're,  
my temporary love,_

"Hey, Blackarachnia!!!" scolded all the cons.  
"What? Cons sre here? But... Actually.." said Blackarachnia.  
"Zo, thiz iz the task that you've attend for, right?" scolded Blitzwing.  
"Actually.."  
"Enough! I don't vanna to talk vith the dizloyal girl like you!"  
"Blackarachnia, now I feel that you've another Decepticon besides me?" scolded Starscream.  
"Listen here, cons. I want to tell you that.." said Blackarachnia.  
"Now, you've hidden somebot from me, I know!" said Skywarp.  
Blackarachnia see through him, she is touched.  
"No wonder no one loves you," said Thundercracker.  
Blackarachnia shocked.  
"And you're seems too powerful as you can control much guy..." said Sunstorm.  
That makes Blackarachnia looking excited.  
"And...how dare you being unfaithful with me?!!" scolded Megatron.  
"Actually, I..." said Blackarachnia.  
"No excuses now!" scolded all of them..  
"I'm dead!"

"So, Blackarachnia. You need to admit everything to us," said Starscream.  
"Okay, I admit that I've hanging with all of you . That's all," said Blackarachnia.  
"That'z all? Now, you need to chooze between uz! Chooze!" scolded Blitzwing.  
"Or.. you'll die on my hand, girl..." said Megatron, smirks.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh oh, aku ketahuan,  
pacaran lagi,  
dengan dirinya,  
teman baik mu  
Oh oh, aku ketahuan,  
pacaran lagi,  
dengan dirinya,  
teman baik mu_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh,oh, I've been noticed,  
I got a pairing,  
with the guy like him,  
he is your best friend.  
Oh,oh, I've been noticed,  
I got a pairing,  
with the guy like him,  
he is your best friend._

"Okay, I need to choose one of you.. Starscream.. Blitzwing.. Skywarp... Thundercracker... Sunstorm... Megatron...." Blackarachnia is counting.  
"Hurry up, who will you choose!" scolded Starscream.  
A few minutes later..  
"Okay, I'll choose.."

Then, Blackarachnia is shocked after she wake up from her nap. It was a nightmare. A terrible nightmare.

The End.

Moral Value: Don't be unfaithful with another guy.

**A/n: Please review for the future reference. That's all.**


End file.
